


Captains Jack Harkness

by TirNanOg89



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirNanOg89/pseuds/TirNanOg89
Summary: How I think that episode should have gone.





	Captains Jack Harkness

As he walked toward the rift Jacks heart was breaking, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t walk away. He had left so many people, so many things, so many times, he just couldn’t this time, and he didn’t know why. He knows his self and trusted his instincts enough to listen though, the last time he had felt this 'definite' was when the Doctor had invited him into the TARDIS, and however much heartache he had gone through since then, he 'knew' it had been the right decision, and so was this. He turned back and held Jack's face so gently as he kissed him, the pain and passion came off Jack in almost physical waves and he knew he had to do this. 

"Come with me."

Jack looked at him with such pain and desperation, but he knew this was right.

"I can't, my men…"  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow you disappear, leading your men, your fighter disappears! This will change nothing 'now'! Please! "  
"But…?"  
"Let me take you from here, we don’t have time, we have to go! Trust me!?"

Jack stared into his eyes, searching for something and he seemed to find it as Tosh called for him again.

"I do."

He smiled beatifically even as a tear slid down his cheek and he stepped back, running his hand down Jack's arm to grasp his hand. Then with a flash of mischief and inspiration he whispered.

"Run!"

Jack gave him a pained but real grin and they turned to the rift and ran. 

***************************** 

Tosh stared at him with stunned eyes and a slack jaw as they came running through the rift.

"Jack!?!"

He knew she was talking to him but Jack turned to her, he looked sad and ecstatic and terrified all at the same time.

"I couldn’t say no."  
"Jack?"

She looked to him, still confused and looking a little appalled.

"It makes no difference to then, you know what would have happened, but now, now it makes all the difference."

He knew he was being defensive, his whole body had stiffened, his head was up, chin out and shoulders back, just waiting for the attack he was sure was about to come. There was no way in hell he was giving this up, and nothing could change it now either, Jack was here and the rift closed, he just had to find out what had happened while they were gone.

He soon wished he hadn't.

 

Perfectus.


End file.
